(Inserte nombre de AU)Tale
by Xclax
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo... gobernaban 2 razas en la tierra. Humanos, mounstros, y Chabelo... Categoría P. De Pedro Méndez.
1. piernas rotas

_**ADVERTENCIAS**_

 _ **Lenguaje grosero**_

 _ **Referencias de otras historias, AUs, o contenido no perteneciente solo a Undertale.**_

 _ **Comedia, humor negro, blanco, verde, y el resto de colores que haya en el arcoíris.**_

 _ **Se recomienda no mantener la discreción, por que me gusta el Feedback.**_

 _ **Categoría P.**_

 _ **De Pedro Méndez.**_

* * *

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo, gobernaban 3 razas en la tierra.**_

 _ **Los humanos, los mounstros, y también Chabelo.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, guerra entre las especies comenzó debido a una discusión en Twitter sobre un vestido de colores negro y azul y Blanco y dorado.**_

 _ **Con el tiempo, los humanos ganaron, y decidieron construir un gran muro de 100 metros impasable, el cual querían que fuera pagado por los mounstros, sellándolos al subsuelo.**_

 _ **201x**_

 _ **Monte**_

Un hermoso día en la montaña .

Los pájaros, cantan, las flores brotan, definitivamente en días como estos, exploradores como Pe-

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

(Inserte música sonora de pánico)

A una gran velocidad, Pedro estaba cayendo directamente en un agujero, por confundir una gran fosa en medio de la tierra por intentar agarrar un centavo en el suelo, se podía sentir como la gravedad lo arrastraría a su muerto, cientos de kilómetros pasaba el cuerpo de Pedro, mientras cada vez se podía encontrar mas cerca el fondo, el cual seria su nueva tumb-

Oh, espera, ahí hay unas flores.

Entonces todo esta bien.

 _ **1 Damage taken**_

Pedro: Ouch

Pedro: Bueno, eso pudo ser peor *Sobándose la cabeza* en donde diablos estoy?

Pedro: Bueno, supongo que entonc- *Intentando levantarse* oh piernas rotas.

Pedro: *Intentando levantarse mas* Seeeppp, mmhh, piernas rotas, definitivamente **AHHH!** piernas rotas, sep, rotas... *acomodándose de dolor en el suelo*

Pedro: ... *Mirando hacia el agujero de donde cayo*

Pedro: todo esto hubiera valido la pena si hubiera tomado el centavo.

(Inserte música de Flowey aquí)

Flauy: ¡Cielos! ¡Mira que esta aquí!

Pedro: hola flor que habla

Flauy: ¡Howdy! ¡Soy Flowey!

Pedro: no shit Sherlock

Flauy: Flowey! Flowey la flor!

Pedro: súper original

Flauy: Pareces perdido amiguito, puede qu-

Pedro: no shit Sherlock x2

Flauy: ...

Flauy: ¿Me vas a dejar hablar o tengo que matarte primero?

Pedro: probablemente la segunda opción.

Flauy: ... ¡Pareces nuevo en el subsuelo

Flauy; Vaya, ¡Debes de est-

Pedro: oye no quisiera molestarte per-

Flauy: ¡DEBES DE estar muy confundido, pero descuida!

Flauy: Tu pequeño viejo amigo Flowey esta aquí para ayudarte!

Pedro: tal vez deberías llamar a un hospital y esas cos-

*Tich* *tich*

(Todo el escenario al rededor se vuelve blanco y negro)

Flauy: ¿Ves eso? ¿Ese corazón de ahí es tu AL-

Flauy: Un momento... *Mirando al rededor*

Flauy: ¿Dónde esta tu ALMA?

Pedro: umm...

Pedro: puedo explicarlo

Flauy: ¿Estas seguro que eres un humano?

Pedro: La ultima vez que me vi a un espejo estaba seguro un 75% así que si, creo.

Flauy: ¡C-Como sea!

Flauy: Tu ALMA es la mera concentración de tu ser, tu alma empieza algo débil, pero puede crecer mediante mas AMOR consigas.

Pedro: no homo pal

Flauy: Y con suficiente AMOR, tu nivel de EXP aum-

Flauy: espera creo que así no iba

Pedro: oye, creo que me estoy desangrando aquí *Señalando a su hueso roto derramando sangre*

Flauy: Si, si, si, espera que tengo que checa algo *Sacando unas hojas de papel*

Flauy: ¿Por que siempre me tienen que enviar esto en ingles? *Mirando fijamente*

Pedro: necesito atención medica *debilitado en el suelo*

Flauy: *En voz baja* "with enough EXP, your LOVE increases"... ¿Qué demonios significa LOVE?

Pedro: *Pálido* *Siguiendo desangrándose* halp

Flauy: Debí aceptar las audiciones de FNAF, ok, creo que ya lo tengo *Tira los papeles al suelo*

Flauy: Ok, empecemos de nue-

Una bola de fuego paso por la zona de batalla, logrando derrotar a Flowey, sacándolo del campo de batalla.

Tutoriel: Que mísera criatura *Volteando hacia Pedro* torturando a una criatura tan inocen-

Pedro: *Mas muerto que vivo*

Tutoriel: Oye, ¿Es normal que los humanos se les salga esa cosa roja?

Tutoriel: ¿Estas bien?

Pedro: *X_X*

Tutoriel: *Toma un palo* *Pica constante mente a Pedro con el*

Tutoriel: ¿Humano?

Tutoriel: ¿Mi ni-

(Inserte imagen mental y sonido del corazón rompiéndose)

*Reset*

Pedro: agh, que paso?

Pedro: que bien, todo era un sue- *intentando levantarse* oh cierto piernas rotas

Pedro: ...

Pedro: por favor alguien llame a una ambulancia

 **¿Conseguirá Pedro reparar sus piernas rotas?**

 **¿Flowey lograra traducir su monologo en Google Translate?**

 **¿Pedro lograra tener una atención medica adecuada?**

 **¿El fandom dejara de discutir sobre el genero de Frisk?**

 **¿Alguien habrá notado que en ningún momento Pedro salvo su progreso?**

 **Probablemente todas sean un no, pero aun así pierda su tiempo en la siguiente edición!.**

 **reviews = mas**


	2. problemas existenciales

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

 ** _Oh espera ya las había puesto antes_**

Pedro: Entonces una vaca MUY gorda le lanzo una bola de fuego a lo super mario y quemo a la flor probablemente pedófila.

Tutoriel: Uhmm..

Tutoriel: Mu-Muy bien. uh. mi niño, ¿No crees que deberías ir a tu cuarto a dormir?

Pedro: ¿A las 7:53 PM? ¿Qué me crees, de primar- *Se duerme instantáneamente en la mesa*

 ***Esa misma noche...***

Pedro: uhh... *entre abriendo los ojos*

Pedro: ¿Dónde demonios estoy?...

*Pedro mira a un furry del mismo calibre de Tutoriel, pero este era mas grande y masculino, lamentándose en una tumba del mismo tamaño de Pedro*

asGORE: *llorando* ¿Por que te tuviste que ir, mi niño? *Lamentándose en la tumba*

Pedro: ¿H-hola? *Acercando a asGORE*

Entre los brazos del rey, se encontraba un objeto redondo, con un peinado similar a Dora

Pedro: no puede ser...

Pedro: oh no no no no no

?: ¿Me recuerdas...?

Wilson: *Una pelota de Volleyball, con un peinado de tazón y una camisa larga verde con una raya amarilla* ¿Me recuerdas, Pedro?

(Es una lastima que los que no me siguieron antes no entiendan la broma)

Pedro: _**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

Tutoriel: *Abriendo la puerta con pánico* ¡¿Que pasa, mi niño!?

Pedro: *En la esquina* EL ESTA AQUI EL ESTA AQUI EL ESTA AQUI

Tutoriel: ¡¿Quien!? *Acercándose a Pedro* ¿Estas bi-

Pedro: *Sacando una pistola* ALTO AHI, LOCA!

Tutoriel: WOW ESPER-

Pedro: ¡HAY 50 KILOGRAMOS DE C4 Y DINAMITA RODEANDO ESTAS RUINAS, UN PASO MAS, Y NO DUDARE EN ACTIVARLO *Teniendo en la mano un botón totalmente presionable*

Tutoriel: ¿Qu-

Pedro: ALAHU AKB-

 ** _*BOOOOOOMMMMMMM*_**

 ** _(Inserte secuencia de Game Over)_**

 ** _*Reset*_**

Pedro: *Se despierta* **¡AAHHH!** espera un momento yo no conozco ninguna pelota

Tutoriel: *Entrando al cuarto* Hey, mi... uhh... gran niño, Te prepare un pastel d-

Pedro: ¡COMIDA1 *Corre desesperadamente hacia la cocina*

Tutoriel: *bajando cada vez mas la voz* e caramelo... bueno...

Ya en la cocina...

Tutoriel: Asi que, humano, ¿Tu vienes de la superficie, no es así?

Pedro: *Comiendo de manera sobre-humana* ajam

Tutoriel: ¿Cómo esta alla? Hace siglos que n-

Pedro: *Limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaqueta* ¿Resumen?

Tutoriel: Bue-

Pedro: Primera guerra mundial, hitlaa ataca, segunda guerra mundial, hitlaaaa pierde, comunismo, consumismo, capitalismo, socialismos, mierdas y mas mierdas, carrera a la luna, una piña se hizo presidente y nuestra mejor manera de comunicarnos actualmente esta llena de selfies y gatitos

Tutoriel: Uh...

Pedro: Ah, y no es por asustarte, pero actualmente usamos animales parientes a tu especie como comida principal y principal fuente de leche para beber.

Tutoriel: UHHHH...

Pedro: Es buena para los huesos.

Pedro: Conclusión, a lot of shit happend

Pedro: *Comiendo devuelta igual de rápido*

Tutoriel: *Presentando un problema existencial grave*

Pedro: Muy bien, como sea, eh pasado un gran rato aquí y toda la cosa, *Dirigiéndose a la cocina de Tutoriel*

Pedro: Y debo admitir que me a gustado bastante tu hospitalidad *Abriendo el refrigerador tomando toda clases de comida, metiéndolas a su înventario*

Pedro: Pero debo de irme a casa, seguramente mis amigos deben estar MUY preocupados por mi.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Daniel.

*Toc toc*

Daniel: *Viendo "La pizza, el pizziano y el peperoni" en la televisión*

Daniel: *Comiendo pizza*

Daniel: ¡Pedro, tocan a la puerta!

Mientras tanto, en las ruinas...

Pedro: Asi que si me disculpas me tengo que retirar *Llevando prácticamente todo el refrigerador en su mochila*

Tutoriel: *Aun presentando un problema existencial de alto calibre*

Pedro: Es de mala educación no despedirse, ¿Sabias? *Se va*

Una vez que Pedro abandono a Tutoriel, la cual le vendría muy bien ir al psicólogo por unos cuantos eones, se dirigio a ir al sotano, ya que es el lugar donde todos ponen las salidas, obviamente.

Una vez que Pedro llego, tomo unos largos corredores que se encontraban, una segunda puerta se encontró, estaba oscuro y solo una porción de luz se podía ver en el centro de la zona.

Pedro: Bueno, al menos no tengo qu-

(Inserte música de Flouy aquí)

Flouy: ¡Howdy! ¡Soy yo, Fluouy!

Pedro: No otra vez...

Fluoy: Inteligente, muuuyyyyy inteligente, Me imagino que debes sentirte muy listo, eh?

Pedro: SOY muy listo

Fluoy: Incapacitaste a una persona psicológicamente para no matarla y pasar, ¿Verdad?

Pedro: ...

Pedro: que

Fluoy: Y... y... uh...

Fluoy: *Susurrando* no otra vez, espera un momento

*Fluoy vuelve a tomar unos papeles mientras los lee*

Fluoy: Da igual, no los necesito, lo que quiero realmente decir...

Fluoy: es que tu...

Fluoy: después de tantos años... *Mirando hacia la fuente de luz*

Fluoy: Después de tantos años seguimos inseparables, ¿Verdad? *Mirando hacia Pedro con una sonrisa*

Pedro: ...

Pedro: que

Fluoy: Eh, que te parecería... si te dijera que hay una manera de conseguirlas?

Fluoy: Convirtámoslos en polvo *Su cabeza se agranda cual tumor en los primeros días, formando la cara de Jhonny*

Fluoy: ¡ITHATS A FANTASTIC IDEA! *Desaparece mientras se hunde en el suelo, cual topo después de un día de trabajo en las minas*

Pedro: ... *Mirando lentamente y fijamente hacia usted, el lector*

Pedro: que


	3. Humano shiny

Profesor: Muy bien chicos, recapitulemos, ¿Qué aprendimos hoy?

monsterkid: yo, acaba de llegar aquí profe.

Profesor: Nadie pregunto tu opinión largatija sin brazos, asi que, ¿Qué piensan?

Othermonsterkid: profe Gonzales tiene razón, usted acb-

Profesor: 5 puntos menos stephanie

Othermonsterkid: pero profe no me llamo steph-

Profesor: 10 puntos menos, por cada interrumpcion le agregare 5 puntos menos

Othermonsterkid: bueno ya me call-

Profesor: 40 puntos menos para Stephanie.

monsterkid: ¿no eran 5 por 5?

Profesor: Sin recreo por las siguientes 5 semanas jóvenes, supongo que podemos empezar la clase ahora.

Profesor: Ah, antes de empezar, quería decirles que cite a sus padres el dia de mañana por su incompetencia y por que mi vida es miserable asi que la suya también lo será.

Profesor: Ok, veamos... *Dibuja un stickman escribiéndole humano arriba de el*

Profesor: ¿Qué es esto, alumnos? *Señalando al stickman*

Monsterkid: ¿Un humano?

Profesor: Expulsado Gonzales, le dije que no interrumpiera mi clase

Monsterkid: ¡PERO NOS PREGUNTO DE QUE ERA!

Profesor: Correccon, pregunte a los jóvenes, a usted Gonzales no lo considero ni el intento fallido de alumno.

Alumnonumero45: ¿Es un humano?

Profesor: Muy bien Rodolfo, tenga todos los puntos que le quite al tonto de Gonzales

monsterkid:...

Profesor: Ok, como decía, los humanos hace mucho tiempo nos quitaron grandes partes de nuestro territorio por que discrepábamos con el color de un vestido...

Profesor: El cual era amarillo y blanco,

Othermonsterkid: Yo lo veía azul y negro

Profesor: Stephanie esta expulsada de mi clase tome sus cosas y lárguese por favor

Othermonsterkid: ¡QUE NO ME LLAMO STEPHANIE, MI NOMBRE ES LIS-

Profesor: Dije que no interrumpiera mi clase Gonzales, esta expulsado también.

Monsterkid: ¡PERO SI NO DIJE NADA!

Profesor: *Grabando a monster kid* Caiste Gonzales, ahora tengo pruebas de que hablaste

Othermonsterkid se retiro con sus útiles de la escuela, a excepción de monsterkid por que el no puede agarrar nada por que no tiene brazos, duh.

monsterkid: bueno *se sienta en el suelo*

monsterkid: supongo que tendre que esperar a mis pad- UN MOMENTOOOOO

monsterkid: *Con su boca saca de la nada una foto de undain, con la letra "WAIFU" escritas en todas partes* ¡A esta hora mi waifu pelea con los chicos malos!

monsterkid: *Risa incomoda* ¡Podre VERLA luchar contra chicos malos!

monsterkid: *risa diabólica* MUAHAHAHHA

Pedro: oye disculpa

monsterkid: que pasa?

Pedro: *Con un hueso clavado en los intestinos* ¿sabes que hora es?

monsterkid: *mirando detenidamente al hueso* oye... ¿no te duele?

Pedro: Claro que me duele, puede que hasta ya se me haya pasado la hora de dormir y yo sin darme cuenta

monsterkid: Umm... *mirando como se desangra los intestinos de Pedro* ¿No deberías buscar atención medica inmediata?

Pedro: no mames wey no ire a un doctor por un simple resfriad-

*Inserte bonestroule a todo volumen*

*Un hueso sale de la nada, clavándose en el hombro de Pedro*

Pedro: OH NO ME ENCONTRO

Papata: ¡TE CAPTURARE, HUMANO SHINY! ¡NYE HE HE!

Patata: HUMANBALL, VE! *Patata lanza un hueso directo a la cabeza de Pedro, pero este rebota*

Pedro: *Tomando y agitando los hombros de monsterkid* LLAMA A LA POLICIA *Corriendo y gritando*

Patata: ¡VEN ACA, HUMANO! *Corriendo tras Pedro*

monsterkid: curioso...

undain: *iendo hacia monsterkid, mientras ve como Patata esta corriendo tras Pedro*

undain: hey, ¿sabes por que Patata corre y gritando por todos lados?

monsterkid: no lo se, el dijo que quería capturar a algo sobre un humano shiny, probablemente destruyendo todo a su paso

undain: vaya, deber- un momento...

undain: _**¡¿UN HUMANO SHINY!?**_

undain: *Sacando un celular, con la aplicación Humano Go* **_¡POR MIS ESCAMAS QUE ESE HUMAO SHINY SERA MIO!_**

monsterkid: vaya trio de fumados esos

monsterkid: ok, es hora de buscar a mi wai-

*Monsterkid esta procesando...*

monster: WAIFUUUUUUUU *Corriendo tras undain*

Mientras tanto, en la escuela.

Profesora: Señor Gastor, le hablan en dirección.

Profesor: No se de quien habla.

Profesora: Por dios Gastor, todos sabemos que fingiste tu muerte para evitar pagar la cuenta de la renta. Llevar un bigote falso no le ayuda.

Gastor: ...

Gastor... ¡¿QUIEN DE USTEDES ALUMNOS ESTUPIDOS FUE EL TOPO!?

Gastor: ¡ESTAN TODOS EXPULSADOS!

*Mientras tanto, en la estación Waterfall*

Suns: ...

Suns: Odio mi existencia.

MounstroNum.27: ¿Que?

Suns: Que si lo quiere con Kétchup.

MounstroNum.27: Si por favor.

* * *

 _ **Reviews = mas capitulos y mas frecuencia**_

 _ **Es gracioso por que mientras mas intento buscar chistes de Undertale termino con mas chistes de Fnaf: Sister Location, debería de hacer uno igual, pero no se.**_


End file.
